Earth Empire
The Earth Empire was an interstellar faction founded in the year 2147 by Humans, with the capital planet being Earth, and capital city being London. Starting from ruling a supposed small section of the Milky Way, the empire expanded throughout huge sways of the galaxy and eventually into other galaxies, the view of the empire from non Earth Empire Members, saw it change from a small power in a uncared for section of the universe, to that of a major power. History 2147-2200 These were put to the test in 2138 when humans engaged the Fard Imperium, the imperium declared war on earth after their first contact with them, causing the First Fard Earth War. In 2147 the imperium was defeated, as their home planet Fardum was removed from their system, the Fard race was believed to have been made extinct. The now renamed faction from Terra Earth to the Earth Empire had liberated six planets from the imperium's rule, including the home worlds of Orthonia, Galtavil, Wyhad and the new earth colonies established in 2149 of Barnard A and Ross Colony, and the old Earth colony of Proxima B which had been under Fard Imperium rule for six years. The new species earth had liberated Orthonians, Sarads and Ulinase all willingly joined the empire, as having control of their system, and having representatives in the Earth Empire Senate. During the war two new star ships of France class and Germany class ships were developed and at in 2150 completely replaced their predecessor ships of America class and Japan class ships which weren't designed for long voyages in space and became obsolete by the time of their withdrawal. The Earth Empire laws were based upon those of Terra Earth, and began began to expand into the rest of nearby space, their allies the Istari an independent state on the Moon helped guide their neighbours in which species may prevent a threat in future. Whilst their galactic allies the Kranctons withdrew from Humans culture more, allowing them more freedom whilst exploring their galaxy, this is mainly believed to be the case due to their war with the Lambroes, in the Andromeda galaxy. In 2151, the launch of the ESS Enterprise France class began the longest mission in space in history. The ship went to the moon of Charon orbiting Pluto, there they made contact with the distant and hostile cousins of the Istari the Mustari, who like their cousins were energy based, yet instead of a light based Sub Entity, they were a dark based Sub Entity. The Earth Empire learned from their Istari allies that the two races had had frequent conflicts between each other in the past, and were consequently put as a potential threat. Two years later the Earth Empire made first contact with the Bordod species, when they destroyed a city on Orthonia. In the same year the empire made first contact with the Gulvani days before their first warp flight. A few weeks later the Gulvani joined the empire, having now a fourth member of the empire, as Earth assisted them on colonising the other planets and moons in their system. In 2157 the Bordod Confederacy declared war on the Earth Empire, causing the Earth Vinedel War. The war saw the design and completion of the legendary Britain class and Russia class ships. Also as many battles took place on planets in non-spacefaring conflict, the first use of the Martian Tripod took place. The war ended in 2162 in a peace deal between the two factions, causing the confederacy to loose territory and go into isolationism, and the empire gaining new members Earth Empire Members, territory and technology enabling humans to go 200 times the speed of light, which was installed on both British class and Russian class starships. After the war between 2162 and 2167 the empire expanded greatly, meeting many new factions and species, such as the ESS Enterprise making contact with the Riaklids, during Riaklid Human First Contact or the Filiums, known as the expert cooks of the galaxy, both of which soon joined the empire. Yet many other factions and creatures were also met, most notably their new allies the Xylod Union and the hostile consciousness known as The Blob. During this time Mercury became the home of the Nanots civilisation, after a joint experiment between the Istari, Humans and Gulvani went wrong, yet they joined the empire becoming the first artificial race to do so, having specially designed seats in the senate, seeing as they are microscopic. In 2164 the ESS Peterborough, got caught up in a massive special disturbance, yet after passing through the disturbance, the ship came out unscratched. Yet it had passed into a parallel universe. In the universe they had landed in there was no Earth Empire, but instead of that of the Ulinase Argal Universe; in this universe the Argals had won the Wyhad War. As a result everything was spent upon building armed forces, conquest and rule. By 2132 Humans, Sarads, Orthonians, Bordods, Xylods, Gulvani and Fard were slave species to the Ulinase. Yet successfully destroying a space station, liberating Proxima B and destroying multiple Ulinase ships, did the ESS Peterborough return to the Universe Prime, yet promised rebels against the Ulinase that one day they would liberate themselves, and that the Ulinase from Universe Prime were nothing like their parallel versions in the Ulinase Argal Universe. In 2165, a ship crashed on Vinedel, after causing havoc across the galaxy. For the first time since the war the Bordod Confederacy opened communications with the Earth, and also the Xylods. Both factions sent a ship each to Vinedel, where the Bordod fleet escorted them to Vinedel. The empire determined it was a Krancton vessel, and that Kranctons must be inside. After two days using Xylod technology, the Krancton ship opened up, revealing many dead or injured Kranctons. They found out that they had been chased from the Andromeda Galaxy by the Lambroes and that they had been speeding around the galaxy trying to evade them. Repairs started, yet halfway through the repairs three Lambroesion ships were homeing in upon Vinedel, they threatened to destroy the planet. Being far more advanced than the 67 Bordod ships, the 1 Xylod ship and 1 British class Earth ship, all 69 ships had to hold them off until the Krancton ship was repaired. Starting the Battle of Vinedel. After many Bordod ships and the Xylod ship was destroyed, eventually the other ships held off the attacking Lambroes until the Krancton ship destroyed them. Yet for the battle represented the first time in history Earth had helped their allies and previous protector the Kranctons. In late 2167, an unknown vessel entered Earth Empire space, destroyed a Humans, Sarad colony and removed a wandering planet. After ships headed to the colony they discovered the colony was destroyed in one blast. approximately 1,000 times more powerful than that of the meteor which destroyed the dinosaurs. On the same day a thought to be lost Russian class ship the ESS Spring returned from after falling through a collapsing wormhole to be placed 2 years 9 months and 16 days away from the nearest colony back then. As well as carrying information about multiple species they had met on their return voyage, they also had reports of refugee trails, of ships which had left systems carrying much of their populations. The crews final report contained information about encountering the Fard Imperium less than a day away from the edge of Earth Empire space, and that they were about to invade the empire, with a new weapon they used against the ESS Spring, being a Dwarf Star Torpedo, which was created after researching Sirius B which they removed 36 years earlier, and developing a weapon of overwhelming destruction. Two days later the Fard Imperium stated that the wandering planet they took was Fardum, which they had taken back to their new home system, 57 years, 2 months and 16 days away at maximum speed, yet the Fard claimed to be able to get their and back within two months, thanks to developing The Grand Fard Transwarp Hub. The next day the Fard Imperium began an invasion of the Earth Empire ripping apart colonies and space stations, with ships having no effect, starting the Second Fard Earth War. The Fard now demanded that after the Earth Empire had fallen, that every other faction in the section of space should be destroyed. Giving Earth an opportunity to get all the other major factions on side, these included the Xylod Union, Bordod Confederacy, United Clonchig, Daemokian Empire, Poliron Federation, Carcarran Empire and the Ubzecky Order. The Istari ordered all humans off the Moon due to fears of getting involved, yet did support Earth in spying upon the advancing fleets and finding their next targets. All attempts to stop them failed as after three weeks of pushing aside the Grand Alliances defences did they finally reach the Sol System. The initial Earth fleet was destroyed in the asteroid belt, leaving only 5 Earth ships, 2 British class 2 Russian class and 1 Germany class ship, the Germany class ship was shot down over Mars as it crashed into the Martian colonies, even though many of the crew survived. Scarlet Station and her defences were defences were brough online as 3 of the 4 remaining ships fought with her defending Earth. The fourth ship chased a probe heading to the sun, planning to destroy it. Yet it was put out of action, and a British class ship the ESS Peterborough crushed it by ramming into it. A Fard ship headed towards the disabled ship, the ship could only provide magnetised shielding north, as it main and secondary shields had been ruptured when chasing the probe. The ship fired at the ESS Peterborough with a Dwarf Star Torpedo yet the torpedo slowed down and deflected off the magnetised shielding, back at the Fard ship, obliterating its shield and destroying the ship; this marked the turning point of the war. When the ship returned to Earth orbit all Fard ships fired at the ESS Peterborugh with the Dwarf Star Torpedo yet each of them was deflected back in all directions, destroying each of the ships that had fired upon them. After reinforcements arrived from both sides, and the battle was won by Earth forces. The war turned in the favour of the Grand Alliance. After long battles the Grand Alliance pushed them out of their local space, yet with it taking 56 years to get to the edge of Fard space, their were no quick solutions. Yet the Grand Alliance hadn't needed to worry about their transport issues when the Kranctons arrived at the positions of the fleets of the alliance, they then offered them a lift in a day, which would've taken the Grand Alliance 56 years to complete. The Earth Empire on behalf of the Grand Alliance accepted, so a total of 120 Krancton Ship Carriers carried over 4,500 ships to Fard space before heading back to take more to the position, and planning to do so for the rest of the war. For this time the Grand Alliance lead by the Earth Empire slowly pushed back the Fard Imperium over the course of three years. They eventually found their home world, Earth's allies went on the pursuit of escape ships whilst the Earth Empire destroyed the new Fard home world, s well as the old one which had been moved by the Fard into the system before the war started. In 2174 the war ended, as Earth was now a hub for military, cultural and economic power throughout much of the galaxy. After the war due to the support that the Kranctons gave to Earth, the relations between the two species grew more. Furthermore humanity decided to work on a project which would enable them to go 1,000 times the speed of light. Along with the help of the Ulinase, the project took off with much enthusiasm in the empire. The main base for this was on the Titan Colony from where the large amount of natural resources there provided the scientists with the constant supply of what they needed without the need for it to be imported. The hub for the place was the Falcon Complex which would be the heart for all technological development in intergalactic travel in the Earth Empire. In 2176 humans won the annual Gulvani Space Race for the first time ever, with the race ship Pacific. For the next two years afterwards they won the competition again, with the race ships Atlantic and Oceania Mark 2. In 2192, scientists at the Falcon Complex had successfully developed an engine which could reach just slower than 1,000 times the speed of light. This was tested on a Britain class ship, the flight was successful, and the engine installed on many ships, including the new Brazil class ship. The complex was then funded by Earth, Wyhad and Holok to find ways to exceed this speed. During this time humanity had once again lead the way with an ever expanding empire, now covering an estimated diameter of 7,000 light years a complete depth and a width of 3,600 light years. In 2198 an Azerbaijan class cargo ship was lost to an unknown vessel, at the edge of Earth Empire space, the next day the colony on Markov 3 was destroyed, as a result the first Brazil class ship, which was designed for speed and manoeuvrability, more so than the Britain class or Russia class, which were designed for strength and stealth nor the France class or the Germany class which were not as heavily armed. Later that day the ship the EES Amazon intercepted the ship, finding the ship having had much technology on-board, a task force of 6 people were assembled to see what was on the ship. The ship self destructed as only two of the six people returned. A message was then sent to the Amazon, which stated that the race of the ships owners were known as the Ventolem. That they originated from the planet Helrac in the Zoncring System 15,000 light years away, and that now that they were aware of humanity's existence, that they would offer them the chance for them to share all their technology to them, or have to take it by force. When Earth received the news they didn't see it as a message of war, but that of a constant threat. The Istari who had met the Ventolem before stated to Earth that all they are interested in is technology, and that it would be foolish to give it or defend it. 2201-2400 In 2205 the Earth Empire ship ESS Thistle ran into a Garlin colony, this was the first encounter between Humans and Garlin since the Battle of the Oort Cloud, from where a Garlin taskforce was sent to destroy Earth. yet the major difference was that of the main faction being Terra Earth, instead of Earth Empire. Yet regardless, when contact was made it was clear the anger that both species felt towards eachother was high, and a diplomatic neutral zone was put between the now four light year long border between the Earth Empire and the Emiellien Theocracy. In 2210 the interstellar station of Alpha One had it's construction begun, it was situated in the largest cross route trade section of the entire Empire, and as a result would be used as a trading post, allowing ships to refuel or have trades take place. It's proximity to United Clochig made the faction jealous as to the fact that it was a short way away. Also it was just over 50 light years of the neutral zone between the newly reformed Garlin Empire and the Earth Empire, making the Garlin cautious of it being a listening post. In 2214, Kane Moore had managed to alter James McCaghrey prototype for a permanent wormhole generator and test had finally been showing success, as a result the scientist set up a project on the Lunar University. He began to work with the common ship to planet transportation of Portolisation which also bent space, and hoped to do the same over a greater distance. In 2215 Alpha One was complete, and trade swarmed to the newly built station immediately, and as a result started to become more successful. As a result an upgrade was recommended within 3 days of it's opening as to incorporate more ships. In 2225, (James enters name) had completed his experiments with a permanent wormhole, yet it could not be operated inside a system, so the device was moved to Alpha One. Once opened the device was turned off with the wormhole stable. The ESS McCaghrey went through the wormhole to reach the other side of it, at the Fronieo System, which was 50 light years from the Large Magellanic Cloud, a system on it's own, yet orbiting the galaxy. 2401-2600 2601-2800 2801-3000 5001-5200 In 5025, a ship crashed into Earth, landing next to Washington D.C, inside the wreckage they managed to find a Tothoriumon called Ringfern and due to help given by the Kranctons using the data banks from their short war with the Tothoriumons were able to save him. In return the Tothoriumons opened diplomatic relations with the Earth Empire, and signed a 80 year non aggression pact.